Where Does It Hurt?
by Snake in the Grass
Summary: Cloud gets injured in an attack on Hollow Bastion, and Leon comes up with a new, rather pleasant use for ice cubes. Meaning he uses them in sexual ways for those of you who have a little trouble with subtlety Oneshot, smutty, pointless, fun!


Disclaimer: These guys don't belong to me. I just make them do things for the amusement of myself and others.

Hey everyone! Here's just a random idea I had…Enjoy!

* * *

I really like leather.

So when I joined the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee, I seriously appreciated the garments my new boss seemed to favor so much. I could barely concentrate at my first briefing. The room was small and close, and Leon sucked up all the air inside it. His jacket was black and cracked with age, and those skin-tight pants…they clung to every curve like perfection. Every time Leon turned around to shuffle papers or grab something off his desk, I would have to stop myself from hyperventilating. That ass…goddammit I wanted that ass.

And it wasn't just the body and the leather. Everything about Leon was infuriatingly attractive. The dark, silky fall of hair, those big, calloused hands, the way his gaze seemed to undress me without any effort at all. Leon has bedroom eyes, pure and simple, eyes that seemed to say 'fuck me right here, right now', and at the same time, 'keep the hell away from me or I'll kick your butt straight off the cliff outside the house'.

It was after a particularly nasty heartless attack in the town square one night that I finally got some insight into how the boss felt about me. I'd tripped and twisted my knee like a dumbass, and now Leon was supporting me into the empty house he, Yuffie, Tifa, and I shared. The leather he wore was warm from his body and smelled like sweat and that spicy cologne he always had on.

"Sit here," Leon muttered, depositing me on a threadbare chair. He paced into the kitchen, and I could hear the clink of the ice box being opened. I gritted my teeth, rubbing the sore joint through my pants. It hurt like a mother fucker. I couldn't even remember what I'd tripped on; didn't know if it had been a rock, a heartless, or an innocent bystander.

Leon returned with a bowl full of ice and a couple of bandages. He knelt down in front of me, muttering, "Take off your pants."

I flushed deeply, hating myself for it. "N-No," I protested, "I'll do it myself…"

Leon's storm gray eyes flashed. "Take off your pants." Before I could protest, he reached up and unfastened my dark jeans. I felt a jolt in the region of his stomach, my skin heating with embarrassment as I realized Leon was going to be hard-pressed not to notice the little _issue _I was experiencing. Indeed, a slow smirk was spreading across the my boss' lips.

"So many problems tonight, Cloud…" He placed a hand on either one of my thighs, preventing me from crossing my legs. Before I could move an inch, Leon had jerked my jeans down off my hips, revealing my…_problem. _The blonde hissed as the cool air caressed the burning ache of my erection.

"Hmmm…" Leon mused. "This looks quite uncomfortable. Maybe we should put some ice on it."

"Wait, don't—ah!"

Leon scooped an ice cube out of the bowl, and instead of applying it to my knee, touched the tip to the hot, heavy sack below my cock. A spasm shot through my body, and I nearly slid off the goddamn chair. Leon stroked the cube slowly over the heated flesh, jerking an insistent moan from me.

"Leon…" The sensation was almost too much to take; I couldn't exactly decide whether it was pain or pleasure. "Uhhh…Leon…nnnn."

The ice cube melted quickly against the heat of my skin, and Leon compromised by splaying his long fingers and messaging softly.

"Feel any better…?" he inquired.

I could only answer with a breathless gasp.

"Tell me what you want," Leon purred, hands moving to my throbbing cock. "Do you want to fuck my mouth? Is that what you want?"

"Mmmm…yeah…" I spoke before he could think. Yes, I wanted to feel those sensual lips around me, I wanted to push into that liquid warmth. Before I could say anything else, Leon darted forward. His mouth closed over the throbbing head, making me cry out as heat flew through my abdomen. My hips jerked forward reflexively, forcing Leon to take me in further. He chuckled, sending vibrations up my cock.

"God..." I moaned. "Leon…uhhhhh…." I twisted my fingers in that silky hair.

Leon began to suck lightly, not enough to make me cum, but more than enough to keep me on the razor edge between bliss and frustration. I thrust my hips again, gasping as Leon sucked harder, nearly making the room spin. Shivers burst over my arms as the hand that was fondling my balls suddenly grasped another ice cube. The combination of that warm mouth and the freezing burn nearly made me scream.

"Leon…" I panted, sweat standing out on my forehead. "Leon…I'm…I'm gonna cum…"

Leon sat back for a moment, tongue darting out to taste the dripping tip. "Go right ahead," he muttered, suddenly surging forward and taking me in all the way.

I yelled, pelvic muscles clenching. For a just a moment it felt like a ball of sweet fire had collected in my stomach, before the ball exploded, seeping down into my balls, setting everything ablaze. My hips jerked one last time, and Leon's mouth was filled with warm cum.

I collapsed back into the chair. Through eyes reduced to slits, I saw Leon wipe his mouth with the back of his hand, looking very smug.

"Now," he asked, business-like. "Where does it hurt?"

I fought to get my breathing under control. "I'm…not sure. You should probably take my clothes off and find out."

* * *

Like it? I got the ice idea from a dirty pic my friend sent me…Review please! 


End file.
